Syrena Mare
Syrena Mare is a Mage of Fairy Tail and a Member of the Team Mare. Syrena uses Ocean Magic like her father. Syrenas father died then she was young, so she doesn't know much about him. She lived alone with her Mother. After her Mother died, she joined Fairy Tail and forms a Team with Yuki Dreyer. After some time they found out that they are twin sisters. 'Appearance' Child= |-|X784= |-|X791= |-|X792= |-|Guild Mark= Garment of the Ocean Princess Shrine Maiden(old)= |-|Garment of the Ocean Princess Shrine Maiden(New)= 'Personality' Syrena is a joyfull young girl, which enjoys spending time with the members of Fairy Tail and is the founder and leader of the team 'Mare'. She can be very spirited, solicitous and very brave, which she mostly shows off, by taking the lead or even fight with their guild members to make her point. Syrena had lost a lot in her life, like her mother, but she never felt down. She even takes power from the lose and dedicates herself to fight even harder for what she believes. Her favourit color is blue, which she like to show off in her wardrobe. Her hobbies are sleeping, eating and swimming, and even from time to time she performes with her friend Mirajane on stage. However, she loose her selfconfident near Gray and tends to acts a bit clumsy. She can't muster to express her feelings and she can become quite easy jealous and explosive, if another female approaches Grey. Yet, she is a very balanced person and treasures life. History coming soon 'Magic and Abilities' Ocean Magic Syrena is an extremely skilled Ocean Magic Mage, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. This Magic is inspirated by the Greek God Poseidon. So Syrena is able to controll the weather and create Earthquakes. But this takes a lot of Magic Power. So she can't create big earthquake. *'Ocean Magic: Tsunami:'Syrena creates a giant Wave to attack. *'Ocean Magic: Riding Wave:'The User create a big Wave to travel on the Ocean. *'Ocean Magic: Water Bubbles:'With this Spell Syrena create Water bubbles. With them she can catch her enemies, travel around or fill them with something. *'Ocean Magic: Mystic Fog:' With tis Spell Syrena creates Fog to restrict the view of her opponents. *'Ocean Magic: Water Strike: '''This Spell raises a fontaine of water to the opponent. *'Ocean Magic: Water Pierce:' this claim shoots a rotating beam at the enemy. '''Ocean Magic: Secret Art:' *'Healing:' Syrena is able to heal. This takes a lot of Magic Power and the Health state of the wounded is exchanged with that of Syrena. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Syrena is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic 'and '''Intermediate '''with ease. 'Requip (換装 Kansō): It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap her weapons. Syrena can use it Basic to change her Weapon to her Sword, Scythe, Whip, Trident or staff. Unison Raid : A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Syrena has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future. Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Syrena has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment. 'Equipment' *'Lacrima:' (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima) is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. **'Communications Lacrima Crystal:' The most commonly used Lacrima which is shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others. **'Explosive Lacrima:' A type of Lacrima that explodes. **'Movie Lacrima:' It allows the user to watch movies in the air *'Gale-Force Reading Glasses: '''Syrena, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate . Her specific model of Gale-Force Reading Glasses are Model 64x, something which lets her read books 64 times faster. *'Light Pen:' Syrena possesses this specific type of pen, which she uses to rewrite runes and write in the Air. 'Weaknesses\Fears' *'Darkness: Syrena is very afraid in the darkness and can not think clearly when it is too dark *'''Close combat: Syrena tries to hold their opponents in more distance to attack from afar. Therefore, she is often not very good in close combats * No force to fight back * No escspe out of a bad situation * Death * See loved ones die and be to blame 'Timeline' *'January X767:' Syrena was born to Mizuki and Ren Mare *'X777: ' Syrenas Mother Miyuki died *'X778: ' Syrena joined Fairy Tail *'X780: ' Syrena forms a team with Yuki Dreyer *'X784:' Story begins (17 Years old) *'X791:' Syrena returned with the other disappeared Fairy Tail Members *'X795:' Syrena and Yuki get to know Kenji Yosai 'Relationship' Fairy Tail Guild Yuki Dreyar --Twin Sister Gray Fullbuster --Boyfriend Natsu Dragneel -- friends Erza Scarlet -- mentor Mirajane Strauss -- friends, performance buddy Cana Alberona -- best friends Makarov Dreyar --more or less a father Laxus Dreyar -- more or less a brother Levy McGarden -- best friends Juvia Lockser -- love rival, friends Other Guilds Hibiki Lates -- good friends Jayna -- rivals Celestial Spirits Loke -- prospective brother-in-law Edolas Syrena Jackson -- Counterpart Others Miyuki Mare --Mother 'Trivia' *oOAquaDreamOo gave Syrena her name when she was watching "Pirates of the Karibian" *Presumably, she joined the guild on August 5 *If she were to compare herself to an animal, Syrena would have considered herself to be a dolphin *Her ideal type is an assertive man. *Syrena's favorite food is Sushi. *Syrena is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a reader poll and story event that took place during the Fighting Festival arc. *She is seen smoking in the first few times. *Syrena stated that ever since she bears the mark of Fairy Tail, she had never lost to the same opponent twice. *She can use Requip to chance her Weapon. *Syrena can fight under water really good. *She don't heal often persons, cause the forgot that she is able to do this. *After the secound Origin Release from Ultear she has much more Magic Power. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters